


Un-Cute Yourself Please

by theblondecha



Category: VIXX
Genre: Lawyers!AU, M/M, Smut, blondejaehwan, bottom!Hakyeon, haken - Freeform, leobinisthereifyousquint, notforchildren, top!jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondecha/pseuds/theblondecha
Summary: Hakyeon is annoyed because everyone seems to like cute Jaehwan and he even annoyingly won on the case of the day
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 20





	Un-Cute Yourself Please

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Hakyeon walks out in a rage, as he lost the case againts the goofy prosecutor. His smile is enough to make Hakyeon flips everything. It was so annoying, to see the prosecutor fist up in victory as he won the lawsuit case against the transport company. The case was stupid too- he would have drop if he knew it was Jaehwan handling. With his updo blonde hair, and the round glasses hanging around his nose bridge, Hakyeon wants to take off that smile and rip the whole thing.

He flopped on his leather chair- Taekwoon, his bestfriend watch him without feeling any curiosity. This is a normal situation if Hakyeon had to face Jaehwan in the court or wherever they had to. So, he continues reading his own case, but still he heard Hakyeon’s raging breath.

“So how?” He asked, noticing the side eyed given by Hakyeon.

“How what? He’s so annoying! And its annoying I have to defend someone who has so much evidence of being guilty,” he complained. “And he thinks he’s cute huh. Its a court proceedings for fuck sake, not a playground,” Taekwoon quietly listen to him, until a text came in from his phone and he stand up.

His act is obvious enough with a smile on his face, catching Hakyeon’s attention. “Where are you going?” He pouts, feeling sad as Taekwoon leaving him when hes complaining about the annoying blonde with grey suits. “I have lunch with Hongbin , he’s waiting for me at the parking lot. Do you need anything?” He asked, but Hakyeon only whine in annoyance, not wanting anything for lunch.

“Okay suit yourself. Oh by the way, if you’re going somewhere dont forget to lock the door,” he reminds, and leaving withour listening to Hakyeon’s answer.

Taekwoon twists the door knob, he glances to the very unwelcome guest of Hakyeon behind the door outside. Jaehwan still in his greyish suit and glasses hanging on his nose. “Lunch hour only. Thanks for the food,” Taekwoon grabs the lunch that Jaehwan already bribed him and Hongbin for the day- only to make Taekwoon leave him and Hakyeon alone in the office. “My pleasure hyung. Is he still mad?” Taekwoon jolts his shoulder, chuckling because Hakyeon was so annoyed when he came in.

“Well, its for you to figure it out. I’m going,” he waves his hand, leaving Jaehwan at the office door, praying for himself before open the door- not forgetting to lock and saw Hakyeon’s fluffy hair rested on the desk filled with documents. Jaehwan’s existence with two bags of lunch is still unnoticed, that’s the plan. “Did you left something....” he mumbles.

Watching Hakyeon still covering his face, draw an audible chuckle from Jaehwan’s lips. Hakyeon’s childish act is cute enough for him to see.

“I don’t left anything but my cuteness with you,” he spoke up, making Hakyeon to stop all the whine and raise his head up from the table. As he saw the view in front of him wasn’t the male that expected to appear, Hakyeon’s blood rise upon remembering the scene in the court- how he was humiliated in front of the judge with Jaehwan’s points. He still remember those cunning smile that everyone found cute and everyone said he’s nice with a smile and friendly and all. But ugh- Hakyeon won’t forget the moment.

He would never. Rolling his eyes, Hakyeon avoids looking at Jaehwan and unamused-ly asked him what he wants. “What do you want? Don’t you had enough of embarrassing me in front of everyone?!” Jaehwan expected the treatment so he just step up forward, putting his lunch on Taekwoon’s nearest table.

“Well, I figured you must be hungry so I brought you lunch,” Hakyeon eyes the packaging on Taekwoon’s table.

“Its not your problem if I’m hungry or not. Just leave Jaehwan,” Hakyeon stand up, fixing his shirt back, showing off his slim figure and curves. Jaehwan smiles unknowingly, as he saw Hakyeon tries to avoid his existence in the room. “Hyung, come on. Why don’t you like me? We were in the same class, same course, same batch. Even at the same workplace. What different was you’re a defence lawyer and I’m the prosecutor,”

“And why you try hard to please me? I dont need your food, your courtesy, your whatever bribe you give to Taekwoon. Just leave Jaehwan. I don’t want to see your face,” he straight up shoot on Jaehwan’s face, pulling the pout from the blonde prosecutor’s lips. It was cute- Jaehwan is undeniably cute and Hakyeon knows it.

He just denying the fact of how cute Jaehwan can be. Blood rushing to his face as he saw the puppy eyes that Jaehwan used on him. “...dont use that on me Jaehwan. You’re not cute, and never will be,” Hakyeon used the stern voice that he always had in the hall.

Jaehwan clicks his tongue, sensing the stubbornness from Hakyeon that won’t disperse at the time and he walks close to where the elder standing. “Hyung, you..... really don’t find me cute?” He asked, as he walk closer to Hakyeon’s table, standing close to him.

Hakyeon could feel Jaehwan’s thigh invading his proximity but yet, he pretends that he doesn’t know and pretends to be brave.

“Yes. You’re not cute and you’re so annoying. I don’t understand why people like you, you and you stupid fa-“ Hakyeon didn’t get to finish his words, suddenly he feel a pair of strong arms forcefully twisting his body, pushing him down on the table.

And he saw the same pair of arms, pining him down from the back. Hotness rushing down to his face again, down even to his south as the glory thigh of Jaehwan pushing his legs down- locking. “Yah, Lee Jaehwan! Let me go!” Hakyeon wiggles, trying to break lose from the hold, but Jaehwan won’t back off either. He amused to see how hard Hakyeon tries to remove himself from Jaehwan’s hold.

“You sure you think I’m not cute Hyung? Because I will show you the not cute side of mine. I hope you won’t run or scared Because nobody have seen the not cute side of me,” Jaehwan said, as he trails his lips teasingly around Hakyeon’s cute ears.

He found Hakyeon adorable. Who doesn’t?! Hakyeon is like a living model, the pair of slim legs, all rounded man Jaehwan knew since college and his superb leadership as the President of the Law Faculty in school before. He had been eyeing this man for such a long time but Hakyeon has never see him in a good way and he wonders why. But now, having Hakyeon like this in his arms makes Jaehwan think what else he could draw our from Hakyeon.

Is it his small whimpers?

Or is Hakyeon going to scream?

Nevertheless he keeps rubbing his thigh on the plump ass, pining Hakyeon down against his desk.

“Hyung, you know, I’ve liked you ever since we’re school. You’re cute, you’re smart and amazing,” he whisper, and Jaehwan swears to God he could be crazy now listening to Hakyeon’s soft breathing. He moves his hands from the table to his waist before turning Hakyeon to face him, studying the perfect propositions of the defence lawyer.

They are so close, Hakyeon could feel Jaehwan’s hot breath on his face exposing all he redness on his face. He wants to go, but with Jaehwan tightly holding on his arms and how enchanting Jaehwan looks at this moment, Hakyeon feels like he was bewitched by the brown eyes and the thick lips curling up smiling at him.

That last for a moment, before he feel the lips leaning close on him and feel the soft flesh on him. It was like an electric shock, Hakyeon can’t pull away, not that he’s trying to either. No matter how he found Jaehwan’s ‘ugly’ but he can never denied that Jaehwan is actually hot. Hence, instead of struggling, he close his eyes as he feels Jaehwan nibbles on his lower lips. Rubbing his waist, Jaehwan coax Hakyeon some more to open his mouth with his touch and with his wet muscle trying to taste every bites on Hakyeon’s mouth before it gets more tense since Jaehwan can’t resist Hakyeon.

He had been crushing on him since years ago and if he knows Hakyeon’s lips taste this good he would have kisses him long ago. As he place Hakyeon to sit on the best, using his thighs to open up Hakyeon’s leg so he could have space to stand, and rubbing himself of Hakyeon’s clothed length.

From lips to tongue play. Jaehwan smirks as he could draw out Hakyeon whimpers and tiny moans from just a kiss and touch, not until he goes down on Hakyeon’s perfect long inviting neck.

Hands are started to loosing the lawyer’s neck tie, they’re like in rushed and Hakyeon is all losing himself.

“Jae- jaehwan! Jaehwan stop!” Hakyeon suddenly pushed the prosecutor away from him, stopping all the ministrations. He was red, hot and messy. His perfect fluffy hair messed up and even his perfectly ironed clothes.

“But hyung, you kissed me back just now. You want it too,” Jaehwan argues, glancing at the obvious tent. “Hakyeon-ah, you want me too. I know, Taekwoon told me before. I know I might be annoying to you but you actually like me. You want me too,” Jaehwan steps in closer again, studying his face as he reach out his hand to caress Hakyeon’s chubby cheeks.

Hakyeon has no objection, when he saw those charming eyes on him. He doesn’t know what he think, what has gotten into him before he pulled Jaehwan’s necktie and crashed their lips together. Folding their tongues together, Hakyeon letting the prosecutor to explore him.

It was hot and Jaehwan is a good kisser. Hakyeon can’t think any further when Jaehwan again attacked on his neck with biting and sucking until he’s all red.

“I don’t know you could make such pretty noises,” he teases as he takes off his mouth from Hakyeon’s neck.

Even Hakyeon is all red, he won’t deny the truth coming from Jaehwan. “Shut up, kiss me more,” Ties already missing somewhere, Jaehwan doesn’t wait any further as he unbuttoned the shirt one by one and rubbing his hand on Hakyeon’s crotch before he himself unbuckled his belt and Jaehwan’s expensive one.

The feeling when the warm strong hand grasping on his length was amazing, especially when Jaehwan bobs his hand ups and downs. Taking Hakyeon to the heaven he never reached before. Every touch on Jaehwan’s hands making him to throw a soft ‘ah’ for every strokes and Jaehwan feels so sexy until he decided to take off the whole pants and placed his mouth on the elder’s thigh, giving a small peck before engulfing the whole thing inside his mouth.

“ _Jaehwan- ah. Jae- fuck your mouth is so go- ah,_ ” Hakyeon moans, leaving his mouth opened wide.

“Really? This is just a beginning Hakyeon-ah. Bear with me,” he gives a long lick on the throbbing length, close enough to make the lawyer shudder for a release. But Jaehwan is smart, he grips hard on Hakyeon’s jaw, smirking. Those shiny eyes, there are tiny crystal drop at the corner of Hakyeon’s eyes looking sharp into Jaehwan’s.

The other hand of Jaehwan softly teasing Hakyeon’s throbbing hold, barely even touching him. He knows every breathe Hakyeon takes, he tries to supress his need. His ego.

“Say it Hakyeon. Don’t keep it to youself,” Jaehwan provokes. He needs to hear those sinful pleadings from Hakyeon himself.

“Come on, Hakyeon. Or you won’t getting any,” he peppers kisses on the long neck, bitings his side ears. The perfume lingers around him was addictive and expensive. And Jaehwan loves how easy Hakyeon draw his lust on him.

Every touch replied with a choke moan- Hakyeon bites hard on his mouth, trying not to give Jaehwan what he wants until he can’t take it when the blonde with a glasses insert one of his finger inside him.

“ _Jaehwan-ah_....,”

“Yes Hakyeon. I’m here,” he teases, as he put in the second one, scissoring Hakyeon’s inside. It was a sight to see Hakyeon calls his name in such sexy way.

“ _Jae- ah. Ther- there!”_

_“Here?_ ” He crooks his finger to the other side, making Hakyeon lose the touch. Jaehwan knows where the spot yet he wants Hakyeon to say it. Say that he wants him and need him to take him RAW AND HARD.

“Jaehwan i swear to go- ah! Fuck yo-“

“ _I’m not the one writhing here. Come on Hakyeon, you know the word. Daddy won’t give you unless you tell him,_ ” Hakyeon heard those evil laugh under his neck, until he decided with an embarrassing moans.

“ _Pl- please... Jaehwan, please. I need you. Ah- yes there!_ ”

“Good thats what i want to hear from you,” placing Hakyeon down and he turns him around before bending the lawyer down on his desk. Ass faced Jaehwan’s, he can’t help but to grope hard before inserting his fingers inside the man.

One, two and three fingers. Hard and fast enough to make Hakyeon scream out loud. “ _Do you like it? Do you like being manhandle by the un-cute Jaehwan? Do you like how vulnerable you are now? Huh?!_ ” Jaehwan kisses on his crumpled dress shirt, earning the words ‘yes yes yes’ from Hakyeon.

Its enough for him. Until he takes out all the fingers and Hakyeon stops the vocal as he knows what’s coming.

“I love you Hakyeon. I won’t hurt you I promise,” he reach out for a kiss on the lips before entering slowly. It was easy as he already stretched the man before. But for Hakyeon, it feels like a deep and hot sensation- slowly digging him inside.

“ _Jaehwan please! Please harder! I’m- you-_ “ Hakyeon lost all the words he wanted to say, he sobs in the heaven he is now. Jaehwan is good- is too good. Every touch of him makes Hakyeon feel like burning. His fingers, his kisses and now his cock inside him. Though he can feel Jaehwan is actually go at it gentle- unlike the past man he had with before.

“ _Is it good? Gosh Hakyeon- you’re so hot- ah fuck! Hak-_ “ Jaehwan snaps his hip harder, drawing deep moans from both of them. It was amazing until Hakyeon clenched Jaehwan’s hard enough to make both of them becomes closer.

_“I- i can’t. Jaeh- I-,”_

_“Cum Hakyeon. Go, cum for m_ e,”

As he heard those deep commands, Hakyeon finally released his seed, along with his moans. So does Jaehwan following up soon, filling Hakyeon inside. It was a moment of silent, them gathering all the strength to talk and to make it less awkward.

“.....that was amazing,” Hakyeon speaks up. Shyly. Not looking on Jaehwan’s face. But he knows Jaehwan could hear it as he heard the chuckles from behind.

“I am amazing. But you’re fantastic baby,” Jaehwan taps on the ass once again before collecting Hakyeon’s pants laying on the floor.

“And I’m not joking that I like you since school. I might annoyed you but Hakyeon hyung, I never forget my feelings for you,” Hakyeon silently listen yo what Jaehwan want to say as he wear his pants on.

“Do you... want to go out with me?” The lawyer stops fixing himself as he heard the words ‘going out’. To be honest, he haven’t dated anyone after his second break up because his ex was trashy and Taekwoon even stopped many guys who tried to get into his line. But Jaehwan isn’t a bad guy and he’s a close friend of Taekwoon even.

But Hakyeon just- annoyed with how annoyingly smart he is when he’s working. Hakyeon looks up to the blonde, with a smile on his face before tapping Jaehwan’s soft cheekies.

“We’ll see after this case ends,” and Hakyeon walks funny to Taekwoon’s table when the lunch that Jaehwan brought is more interesting, leaving the blonde to pout alone.

“...tsk i need to work on my un-cute skills more,”


End file.
